Happy Birthday, Bella!
by LosT-in-Twific
Summary: A woman's birthday. An empty office. A forgotten purse. Two lovers.


Written for Karen EC's birthday as an original fic one shot, but might as well have been Edward and Jasper getting their sexy on in that office. ;)

A lot of firsts for me in this story, but it was fun writing it!

WARNING: this is **SLASH**, as in dudes kissing dudes (and not just kissing). Don't like, don't read.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN, THIS IS FOR YOU!

Special thanks to: **Nancy Harrytwifan, Dalina Tatooina, Robified Pattinson and Chardae Goose Brell!**

Oh, right... Characters are Stephenie's, plot is mine (and Karen's, LOL).

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Bella!**

"Need some help, Jas?" Edward rolled his eyes behind his colleague and boyfriend's back. They were the only ones left in the office.

Their boss's assistant, Bella, was having a birthday the following day. It was tradition to put up flags and balloons in the office whenever there was a birthday or other festive occasion. Jasper drew the short straw, leaving him with decoration duty, and Edward decided to stay behind with him.

"Don't roll your eyes, baby," Jasper huffed, without looking back. "I know you're doing it."

Edward snickered.

"You know, love, if you'd just let me help you for a minute with those flags, we'd be done a lot faster."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hold the chair for me, I'm almost finished."

Jasper was standing on his office chair, trying to tie the flag cord to the smoke detector on the ceiling above him. It was one of those turnaround chairs, and he found it hard to keep his balance.

"There, all done," he said a few minutes later. He lowered himself from the chair carefully and turned around.

"C'mere, babe." Jasper pulled Edward closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Thanks for staying behind with me."

"You're welcome. Ready to go home?"

Jasper stood up straight again, but left his arms around his lover. He tilted his head and winked. Mischief was dripping off him all of a sudden. "You do realize we're all alone here, right?" he asked in a whisper.

Edward's eyes shot wide open. "Yes… Why?" He had an idea of where Jasper was going with this, but he still hesitated.

"I remember you telling me once that having sex in the office was one of your fantasies," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

A jolt of fire shot through Edward's body. He wriggled himself out of Jasper's embrace and took a step back. "Yes, it is. Doesn't necessarily mean I want to fulfill that fantasy." Edward was only teasing, because if he was completely honest, Jasper'd had him at 'you do realize'. His heart beat picked up, and his breathing was slightly irregular at the idea of them fucking on the black leather office chair not even three feet away.

"You're talking bullshit, Edward."

Jasper really knew him too well. It was one of the many reasons Edward loved him so much.

Edward took another step back. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"I think that bulge in your pants pretty much gave you away, babe." Jasper winked at his lover, closing the distance between them. "Just a quickie, then we'll head home, I promise."

Edward found himself embraced by Jasper. Excitement and anticipation ran through his veins. He couldn't deny the want anymore; he needed his lover, his love, and he needed him now. He placed his arms on Jasper's back, pressing them together. Walking them both back to the chair behind them, he pushed Jasper down.

"Sit!"

Jasper's eyes sparkled. He loved when his easy-going and sweet Edward went all bossy on him. He looked up at Edward, waiting for his next move.

Edward reached out and stroked through Jasper's hair. He bent over and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his lover's mouth. "I love you," he whispered against Jasper's lips. "But be warned. You promised me a quickie, so I'm gonna make this quick and dirty. You okay with that?"

Jasper never answered, but merely whimpered before crashing his mouth to Edward's. There were no more whispers of love or admiration, only raw passion and need. Edward parted his lips, allowing Jasper to take control over his mouth, losing himself in the force of the kiss.

Still kissing, Edward first put one knee in the chair next to Jasper's legs, then the other. Jasper's hands frantically pulled at the back of his shirt. "This needs to go, babe," he groaned against Edward's lips. Edward pulled back and put his arms in the air, giving Jasper the chance to pull the shirt over his head.

Edward's erection was straining against his jeans, and the way he sat on Jasper's lap, he could feel his boyfriend was equally arroused. Taking back control, he attacked Jasper's neck with his mouth, kissing and gently pulling the skin between his teeth. He reached down between them and quickly unbuttoned Jasper's shirt. He pulled the shirt back around his lover's shoulders, down his arms, and stopped midway, leaving Jasper incapable of moving his arms.

"I love it when you take control like this, babe," Jasper moaned.

"I can tell."

Edward sat up straight and slowly pulled down the zipper of Jasper's jeans. The tip of his thumb stroked over Jasper's erection through the cotton of his boxer briefs. Jasper bucked his hips, searching some kind, any kind, of friction. An odd mix of relief and raw need came over him when Edward dipped his fingers down below the waistband of his boxers. Getting the hint, Jasper lifted his hips a few inches. Edward pulled his underwear down as far as he could without losing his balance on the chair. He looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes, his lust obvious and contagious.

At the sight of Jasper's dick, Edward licked his lips. It took all he had to not bend down and have a taste. This wasn't the time or the place for lengthy foreplay.

"Babe, touch me, please."

"Ssssh, Jas, trust me. Soon!"

Edward quickly unzipped his own pants and pulled them as far down as possible, taking his boxers with them. He scooted further up the chair. When his dick casually brushed against Jasper's, a low moan escaped from somewhere deep in his throat. He threaded his fingers through Jasper's hair and tugged him closer once more to claim his mouth for another passionate kiss. Edward pushed his hips forward into Jasper's, their dicks touching. They both squirmed around to keep in contact with each other.

Just when Jasper thought he'd burst out of his skin, Edward finally wrapped his hand around both their dicks and lazily stroked them together. He kissed a hot trail from Jasper's mouth, over his cheek, to a sensitive spot right under his earlobe.

"Mmmm, love, you taste so good," Edward panted. He leaned his forehead against Jasper's. "I'm so ready for you to fuck me senseless. Would you like that?"

"Shit, babe." Jasper writhed and thrashed around on the chair, almost causing them to fall out of it. "Please, yes!" he pleaded.

With his free hand, Edward fumbled around in Jasper's pockets, looking for the travel pack of lube he knew Jasper kept there. When he finally found it, he tore it open with his teeth and rapidly poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

"I want you to look me in the eyes, Jasper. I'm going to prepare myself for you. I want you to see what it does to me."

Edward reached back with his slicked fingers and massaged his hole. When he pressed forward, sliding in one finger, a needy and desperate cry escaped his lips. "God, Jasper, this feels so good. I can't wait to feel your cock buried deep inside me," he breathed. Not even a minute later, he added a second finger, then a third, sliding them in and out together at a faster pace with each trust.

"Please, babe… So hot, seeing you like this. I want you… Please," Jasper begged. Edward pulled his fingers back and poured the rest of the lube over Jasper's cock. He placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders for support, lifted himself up, and aligned his hole with Jasper's erection. Agonizingly slow, he lowered himself, indulging in the pleasure of being filled inch, by inch, by inch.

"Oh, god. Fuck me, Jas. So deep. So full," Edward babbled. His hands flew to Jasper's hair, gripping fistfulls. Jasper lifted his head to kiss Edward, groaning in pleasure into Edward's mouth. "I think I'm going for the 'fuck you senseless' part now."

This time it was Edward's turn to beg and plead. "God, yes… Now, please!"

Edward leaned back, anchored his hands on Jasper's knees. Throwing back his head with his eyes closed, he kept still, ready to take whatever his lover was about to give him.

"You look gorgeous, babe, exposed like this." The words barely left Jasper's mouth, before he frantically thrust into Edward, over and over again. They were a mess of sweat, moans, cries, and pleas.

"Yes, more… Please, harder!"

"You feel so good, baby. I love fucking you hard like this."

"Ung… Love… More!"

"I'm getting close, babe. Touch yourself. Come for me!"

Edward pushed himself up from Jasper's knees. Jasper was still pounding into him with a passion, so he held on tight onto one of the armrests of the chair, gripping his dick with his other hand. He stroked himself firmly in the rythm of Jasper's thrusts. The feeling was sensational.

"Love… I can't… So close…" Edward whimpered. Only a few moments later he started thrashing around in Jasper's lap, coming all over his lover's chest and stomach in thick white streams. It was all Jasper needed to fall over the edge with him. He came deep inside Edward, falling forward into his arms, his body trembling from the effort and exhaustion.

They sat like that a few minutes, Jasper's head resting on Edward's shoulder. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around Jasper's waist.

"Hey, baby," Jasper said gently, "think you can help me get out of my shirt? I can't feel my arms anymore."

Edward laughed. "I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry, love." He helped Jasper out of the shirt. "It was fun, though. Right?"

Jasper nudged Edward off his lap and stretched his arms and legs. "Yeah, definitely. Let's clean ourselves up a bit and go home. I'll treat you to round two."

* * *

Somewhere in the back of the office, a brown-haired woman with flustered cheeks and little drops of sweat on her forehead, silently made her way out. She'd come back for her, yet again, forgotten purse. "Well, happy birthday to me," she whispered to herself.

~THE END~

* * *

**Cigaret, anyone?**


End file.
